Illusions of a facade
by vellymymare
Summary: Arthur feels he has no friends, oblivious the the truth drives him to create some of his own. Doing so creates a dangerous problem in his mind. A second highlight of himself (Human high school Au, features 1p and 2p England. Not a Jekyll and Hyde or Split Personality)


_**A/N: This actually came to me when l was writing to another author, please be aware, part of this is based on MY experience, this has happened to me and I doubt it was stress, but apparently it was. So here it is, Illusions of the facade**_

**_(Au set in a high school)_**

* * *

><p>He wanted nothing more then to tell them, the things he heard, the things he saw, in the corner of his eye he detected them laughing and jeering at on his shoulder, in the crook of his neck Flying mint bunny make comments though out the day. Behind his back he heard the sniggers the thoughts of those who, he would like and dub his friends. The voice in his mind propelled them to him. Little slices of hatred cut at him each time he heard the voice. <em>They don't care. They don't understand you like I do. Go on, leave them.<em> The voice was so wrong, yet so right. Arthur felt a battle within himself, demons fighting demons, angels fighting angels, himself fighting himself. In the library his fairies read a novel with him. In the pool mermaids swam with him. In the cafeteria Mint ate with him. Why did everyone think he was insane? He decided to be discreet, whisper messages to those entities. For speaking aloud would send him home with his body racked with purple and brown blotches. He was new here, let those who know keep it secret. Maybe he would survive these next year's, perhaps sink into the background, and become forgotten and invisible. Then he could be alone with his true friends. Then he could

* * *

><p>The ball flew in his direction, he leapt to it, in attempt to catch in. Unsuccessful but knocking it to the ground, raising and then tossing the ball the teacher his eyes began to flash. Images. So many graphic images. Everywhere he looked. Everything. Arthur breathed heavily, trying to regain control. Looking up again, he was alone, in spirit, not physically, there were bodies lying around him, in the centre stood himself, no, not quite. The only difference being the hair colour and the freckles splattered across the face of the demon. Linking it with the voice in his head, he tried to remain calm. But the demon just smiled, childishly, what was wrong with him. Time seemed to slow, he was aware of the game carrying on, the world with the other him, with the other Arthur was translucent, almost transparent. Yet still there. He carried on pretending it was all normal, all fine.<p>

* * *

><p>Changing in a inhumane speed he rushed, ran to find help from the superiors, the good side of him desperate to find authority, for consent it was false, that this world, that everyone was seemingly alive in, was not false. He ran and ran, found no senior he knew, no one he trusted. To his friends, he ran to his friends, Francis, Ivan, Alfred, Yao, Veneciano, Ludwig, Kiku. The friends he had deemed as false, he still ran to them. The last ones he trusted. He ran to them, collapsing by their space on the large field in floods of tears, his eyesight wobbly, he tried to explain to Alfred who just looked confused, alarmed. Then, then he felt a hand on his shoulder. A reassuring glance from Kiku, who pulled him up, saying <em>"let's go find a teacher."<em> Arthur registered almost none of it. They left leaving the others in a state of confusion. They searched the school. Kiku towing Arthur lightly. _"We'll find someone don't worry."_

* * *

><p>Upon finding someone Arthur was forced to explain, Kiku stayed by his side, concerned. But not until after it was all gone, the illusions, did he realise, they were his friends really, they we're talking behind his back. Not because they hated him, but because they were concerned for him. Maybe his coping had drove him as far as that, to create a facade. A twist in his reality. The twist, the voice in his head. <em>Twist. Oliver<em> _Twist_.

Arthur nodded slightly to himself, there was not Arthur and evil Arthur, it was Arthur and Oliver. For once, he realised, he was not alone. His friends were going to help him, he wouldn't be fighting Oliver alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This is dedicated to my friends, particularly Jamie, who took on the role of Kiku. **_

_**Please I urge you, if you start getting illusions, please speak to someone, I suffered for half a year with a voice in my head and the P.E scene is a reminisce of my personal memory, it is a horrible, horrible thing. My parents always panic when I get stressed. I've had two breakdowns in relation to Lucie who Oliver takes the place of in this.**_

_**Not all of this is based on my experience, only the P.e scene and the searching for a teacher scene.**_

_**I thank you for reading this. Until another time.**_

_**Vels**_


End file.
